


One Hot Afternoon

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, HP: EWE, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is determined that Malfoy is out to kill him. With an ice cube. And that bloody tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hot Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on [my livejournal](http://digthewriter.livejournal.com/99415.html) in July 2014. It's awful. I know.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> * * *

Harry watched as Malfoy picked up an ice cube from his almost empty water glass and started to suck on it.  
  
If this was Malfoy's way of teasing him, the git was succeeding.  
  
Harry hadn't wanted to sit with Malfoy, but the entire cafe seemed to be full and the only seat that _was_ available was with him. No one else wanted to sit with Malfoy, he was sure, so Harry had no other choice. Harry supposed Malfoy enjoyed sitting alone anyway, and even though it had been ages since the war, there were still some people that didn't care to keep Malfoy's company.  
  
"Can you stop that?" Harry finally snapped.  
  
"Stop what?" Malfoy asked, all innocent. That bloody wanker.  
  
"Sucking on that ice cube like you are— It's not good manners to be so _crass_ in public."  
  
Malfoy snorted. Actually snorted. "That's rich, coming from you."  
  
"What does _that_ mean?" Harry snapped.  
  
Malfoy dropped the piece of ice back in the water glass and leaned in. Harry's eyes dropped to the ice cube, jealous of the bloody thing, as it had just touched Malfoy's lips.  
  
"It means, Potter, that you wouldn't know a thing about good manners."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "It's no wonder that no one wants to be friends with you."  
  
Malfoy scoffed this time. "Who says I want to be friends with them?" Malfoy gestured around the room and shrugged. He rested back into the chair and picked up the damned ice cube again. Really, it wasn't _that_ hot.  
  
"You know this routine is getting pretty old," Harry said.  
  
"What routine?"  
  
"The whole _fear me, for I do not care_ routine. Like you don't need people, or friends, or just someone to talk to."  
  
"I have someone to talk to," Malfoy said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You're sitting here, talking to me. Invading my space," Malfoy said, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"The only reason I am sitting here is because there were no other seats left. And the only reason I'm talking to you is because of what you're doing...and that...tongue."  
  
"Wish it were your cock, Potter?" That damned eyebrow arched up again.  
  
"Watch your mouth, Malfoy!" Harry sneered. "Lower your voice!" he whispered.  
  
Malfoy smirked and leaned in towards Harry again. His voice was low. Very very low. "Does that mean you want it, Potter?"  
  
"Want what?" Harry asked, his voice hushed as well.  
  
"Want me to pour this icy water on your chest and suck and lick every part of it?"  
  
Harry's groin burned. "Malfoy..."  
  
"Want me to smear my tongue all over your body? Hold this piece of ice in my mouth and soak you with it... _all over_?"  
  
Gods, Harry was getting _hard_. "What'll happen when it all melts away?" Harry couldn't believe he'd just asked that.  
  
"My mouth would be so cool and I'd take your hot cock in it. Suck it. You'd feel like your prick is inside an ice box and then you'd warm it when you'd come—"  
  
Harry's mouth fell open and no sound came out. He had a bulge in his trousers and he watched as Malfoy licked his lower lip.  
  
"Uh... ahem..." Harry cleared his throat. Malfoy smirked and sat up straight again. "You're such a fucking arsehole, Malfoy," Harry said. It was his only retort. His go-to retort.  
  
"Are you saying you don't want that?"  
  
"Do you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why would I bring it up if I didn't?"  
  
"When do we start?" This time Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We can leave as soon as—" Malfoy hesitated.  
  
"As soon as what, Malfoy?" Harry asked innocently. When Malfoy didn't answer, Harry continued. "Are you hard, Malfoy?"  
  
"Aren't you?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"So fucking hard," Harry said, teasing. This was definitely going to a different level now. "Want to fuck that mouth so hard right now."  
  
"Potter!" Malfoy protested. "That's counterproductive. As long as you talk like that we can't go _anywhere_."  
  
Harry smirked and released a small snort. "That's rich coming from you." 


End file.
